1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration proof device for strings or frame of a racket for sports.
2. Background Information
Heretofore, as shown in FIG. 3, block 10 of rubber or plastic combined with a high grade special silicon vibration proof rubber having a vibration absorber 11 at the middle, being the same size that corresponds to the width between strings has longitudinal recesses 13, 13 on opposite sides for fitting between and engaging strings 12, 12 (gut) as shown on FIG. 4. Otherwise, a mushroom shaped vibration absorber 14 is attached to the end face of handle. However, the vibration absorbing effect is not sufficient in block 10 shown in FIG. 3, or with vibration absorber 14 shown in FIG. 4 because it hinders operation of the racket.